greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Larfleeze
History Origin The origins of Larfleeze, also known as Agent Orange, remain shrouded in mystery, largely due to the actions of the Guardians of the Universe. According to his own account, Larfleeze was one part of a group of five thieves who wanted to pull off the greatest heist in the history of their guild. They raided the planet Maltus, where one of their own was lost, and stole several treasures, mainly a box and a map. The box was supposedly worth more than an entire star system, for it contained Parallax, the sentient embodiment of fear. The other thing they stole was a map made by the fallen Maltusian Krona, said to contain something very valuable. Making their way to Okaara, they entered the Forbidden Forest of Weeds. Another of their group was killed by the forest, and the others fell into a temple. Inside was an Orange Lantern Power Battery. Mesmerized by it, the three remaining thieves started fighting among themselves of the Lantern. The Guardians then arrived with a force of Manhunters. However, their power was drained by the orange light, and several Guardians were killed, along with a third member of the thieves, leaving only Larfleeze and Blooch remained. The Guardians then said that all they wanted was the box containing Parallax. If the two would give it up, they would be allowed to keep the Orange Battery, as long as it stayed buried in the temple. Additionally, only one could own the battery. Larfleeze and Blooch accepted the deal, and then fought to the death. Larfleeze won, and became the sole wielder of the Orange Battery, then known as Agent Orange. thumb|left|Larfleeze contacts the Guardians|175px Treaty is Broken When the Sinestro Corps War ended, multiple Qwardian Power Rings made their way to the Vega system, and the Guardians authorized the Green Lanterns to enter the system and capture the rings and their bearers. Agent Orange tolerated them as they did not head to Okaara. However, the Controllers, aware of the coming War of Light, decided to seek out the orange light and harness it for their own power. Journeying to Okaara, the Controllers discovered Larfleeze's underground palace and entered. They found the Orange Lantern Power Battery and attempted to claim it, only for Agent Orange to unleash the Orange Lanterns from the battery to kill the Controllers. Enraged at this perceived violation, Agent Orange sent the Orange Lanterns to capture the Green Lantern Stel, who was pursuing a member of the Sinestro Corps. Stel was captured and seriously damaged, and Agent Orange ordered the Orange Lanterns to brand Stel with their seal. When the Green Lanterns recovered Stel and returned him to Oa, a hologram of Agent Orange burst forth and confronted the Guardians about the attempt to steal the Orange Battery. Although the Guardians pointed out that it was the Controllers who had entered Vega, Agent Orange refused to listen, and declared that the treaty was null and void, and that the Guardians would submit to his demands or face the wrath of the Orange Lanterns. Saying that the Guardians did not negotiate with terrorists, Scar blasted the Agent Orange hologram and presented a motion to repeal the Vega ban. thumb|right|Orange Lanterns descend on Odym|175px Despite reservations, the Guardians went ahead with the repeal of the ban. Making their way to Okaara, the Guardians and the Green Lanterns were soon attacked by Orange Lanterns. Larfleeze's lanterns began draining the energy from the constructs the Guardians and the Green Lanterns created, and managed to kill Gretti and steal his ring, adding Gretti's power to his own. However, Larfleeze quickly realized that Hal Jordan had a blue ring that he could not drain. Intrigued, Agent Orange dragged Hal underground and demanded that he surrender the ring.Impatient, Larfleeze cuts off Hal's arm in order to gain his blue power ring, and upon wearing it finds his insatiable hunger gone. However, this was just an illusion created by the ring, and Larfleeze immediately attacks Hal believing that he can actually control the blue power. Larfleeze's Orange Lantern Corps battle Hal's Green Lantern constructs to a standstill until Larfleeze creates a giant orange construct of himself. Hal destroys the construct using the power of hope, and finding themselves at a stalemate (when Larfleeze is defeated, down the line another being will take his place as they cannot destroy avarice) the Guardians agree to barter with Agent Orange. When Hal asks the Guardians what Larfleeze wanted, they reply it does not concern them. He is next seen with the entire Orange Lantern Corps, descending upon Odym for a blue power ring... From his sanctuary on Okaara, Larfleeze looks on in rabid anticipation of the Blue ring, verbally pushing his avatars to take one. All too abruptly he realizes something is wrong. A number of Black Lantern Rings come speeding into his sanctuary, and resurrect the fallen who had become his Lantern avatars. In the face of this new and horrifying threat, Larfleeze finds himself desiring something he hasn't ever wanted before; help... The Blackest Night As a result of the attack of the Black Lanterns, Larfleeze was forced to flee Okaara which was an act that led to his concentration of his Lantern constructs dissipating on the surface of Odym. He was saved from the Black Lanterns by Atrocitus who demanded that Agent Orange hand over his power battery. In a resultant fight, the Red Lantern managed to steal the Central Power Battery but Larfleeze was in close pursuit in order to reclaim it. Their skirmish ended briefly when the Black Lanterns attacked both of them. Whilst Atrocitus was fighting the Black Lanterns, Larfleeze managed to steal back his Orange Lantern Central Power Battery and knocked the Red Lantern unconscious. He then released his Orange Lantern Corps to attack their undead counterparts in an attempt to claim a Black power ring. However, his constructs were absorbed by the Black Lanterns. Desperately, Agent Orange attempted to awaken Atrocitus to aid him but the pair were saved by the arrival of Saint Walker, Hal Jordan, Sinestro, Carol Ferris and Indigo who destroyed the undead Black Lanterns with the aid of Ganthet and Sayd. Once the battle was over, Agent Orange angrily told the two Oans that they had betrayed him and went against their pact. When Ganthet explained it was not him who did so, he asked Larfleeze as to why he attacked Odym. Agent Orange then revealed the new pact he had with the other Guardians who told him where he could acquire a Blue power ring which was all part of a plan by the Oans to have the Blue Lantern Corps and Orange Lantern Corps wipe each other out, which in turn inadvertently added to the already blazing War of Light. Later, Atrocitus woke up and battled the various corps leaders in order to get his revenge against Sinestro and the Guardians, but was calmed by Saint Walker, who showed him a image of his wife and himself being Blue Lanterns with Ganthet and Sayd. Sinestro later threatened Larfleeze by detonating Blink Bombs on Okaara that would destroy everything he had hoarded in his sanctuary in an effort to get Agent Orange to join the various corps against the Black Lanterns. After seeing that the Black Lanterns, Blue Lanterns and Green Lanterns had their own Guardians; Larfleeze decided to agree only if he had his own Guardian as well. At which point, Sayd approached him stating that if he assisted them against the Black Lanterns, she would willingly serve as his Guardian; much to her mate Ganthet's disapproval. Indigo later transported the group to Ryut which was the last known location of the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. It was there that Atrocitus agreed to help destroy Nekron but vowed that after that was done, he would kill all the Guardians, to which Sinestro implied his help. Larfleeze later interjected that he hoped that not all of them were killed as he wished one for himself. When Ganthet stated that they would give all that they had to stop Nekron, Agent Orange once again stated "Well, not everything". On Ryut in Space Sector 0666, the various corps leaders discovered that the Black Lantern Central Power Battery had been transported to Earth at Coast City. Thus, the various Lantern leaders charged themselves by reciting their oaths with the exception of Larfleeze who merely looked confused, and that he desired a Guardian and a banquet afterward. He demanded Sayd to promise him that she would provide him these two demands. When Atrocitus and Sinestro considered killing Agent Orange, Saint Walker stated that it was not Larfleeze's doing but rather the Orange Light of Avarice that had consumed him. Using his Blue Light of Hope, he managed to sate Agent Orange's greed after which Hal Jordan used his power ring to shove him into the Orange Lantern Power Battery which powered him to 100,000%. Once all charged, they went to Earth and attacked the Black Lantern Corps where they found the rogue Guardian Scar. In a combined attack, they manage to weaken her at which point Larfleeze attempted to consume her and make her his own Guardian but Scar managed to get the upper hand for a moment until the other Lanterns manage to destroy her. During the battle, Agent Orange contributed his light with the others to attack Nekron, however, this only further empowered the Lord of the Unliving who unleashed a new wave of Black power rings that were seeking bearers that had been resurrected thus turning them into Black Lanterns. In order to bolster their numbers, Ganthet activated a secret programming within all Power Rings which duplicated them and temporarily deputized local sentient beings. Larfleeze's Power Ring was one of those duplicated and flew to find a bearer whilst Agent Orange gave chase as he did not wish to be deprived of it. The Power Ring found and deputized Lex Luthor leading to Larfleeze engaging in a fight with the Human in order to claim back the ring. During the fight between the two, Luthor revealed of the many things that existed on Earth which led to Larfleeze commenting that there might be a reason for saving Earth after all He stopped attacking at some point as the Lantern Corps and their allies fought against Nekron's Black Lanterns. However, Luthor became overwhelmed by the Orange Light and stole Larfleeze's Power Battery with the intention of stealing all Power Rings present. The Lantern Corps managed to subdue him and Agent Orange claimed back his Power Battery. As events progressed, the Life Entity was revealed who first empowered Sinestro and later Hal Jordan whereupon a temporary White Lantern Corps was formed which defeated Nekron thus ending the Blackest Night. In the aftermath, Larfleeze gave up possession of Lex Luthor to Earth's heroes and was shocked to realize that he had given up possession of something. The Brightest Day At the end of the Blackest Night, Sayd followed on her agreement and became the Guardian of the Orange Lantern Corps. He took her and his Orange Lanterns to visit Lex Luthor in his laboratory in order to find out what other things one can possess on Earth. Agent Orange intended to return to Earth at first but decided to find out more about the things one could possess. At first, Luthor suggested power but an annoyed Larfleeze said he already had power and asked what else was available. Luthor, with greed in his eyes, said "land" which piqued Agent Orange's interest. He later moved to North Branch, Minnesota where he began using his Orange Lantern Constructs to steal the various items he had seen on television commercials from the neighbourhood and settled in the forested region where all these things were kept under his watch. At some point, he learnt of Santa Claus and began writing a wish list of things he wanted this being to bring him unaware of the fact that this entity did not exist. Agent Orange instead believed that Santa Claus was capable of giving him everything his Guardian Sayd was incapable of doing and dispatched her on some errand. His actions later attracted the attentions of Hal Jordan when he recieved a complaint from a Park Ranger over the thefts. Jordan went into the woods tracking down Larfleeze where he met his constructs that led him to Agent Orange himself. When Jordan asked Agent Orange what he was doing on Earth, Larfleeze stated that he now lived on the planet after learning of the many possessions it held and stated that Jordan was trespassing on his land. Instead of entering into an argument with Larfleeze, Hal Jordan told Agent Orange that they faced a new threat but the elader of the Orange Lantern Corps dismissed this as he said that threat had passed as they had allied together to defeat Nekron. He claimed that their "trade" was over and there was no longer any "we" but only a "me" though Jordan said there was someone out there that was claiming the Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum which included the one in the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery. When he asked about the Greed Entity, Larfleeze spoke of Ophidian the Tempter and claimed that it was still curious about Hal Jordan as to what he wanted with Agent Orange having a similar thought. He also expressed some interest in what the other Emotional Entities were capable of accomplishing. However, Jordan wanted to know how Larfleeze had imprisoned the Ophidian Entity within the Central Power Battery but before they could go further - the pair were attacked by a freed Hector Hammond. Hammond attempted to claim the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery and demanded Agent Orange to let him know how to release the Ophidian Entity. Whilst battling for possession over it, Larfleeze claimed that no one could free Ophidian as he made sure of it. At which point, Hector Hammond said he would take the "whole thing" and consumed the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery. This act horrified Agent Orange as it meant that the Ophidian Entity had now possessed Hector Hammond and was now free with the creature stating that "its time to get even." Larfleeze also briefly commented to Hal Jordan that capturing the Ophidian Entity was a "little tricky." Afterwards, Agent Orange told Jordan that he shared an antagonistic with the Ophidian Entity with the Emotional Embodiment of Avarice claiming that Larfleeze was the only being who had enslaved. Thus, it sought to return the favor and dominate Larfleeze in return by first devouring him. However, Hal Jordan battled the Ophidian controlled Hector Hammond and attempted to reach Hammond's own personality. This was partially successful as Ophidian decided not to attack Larfleeze but instead pursue Hammond's greatest desire - Carol Ferris after which they left the area. Afterwards, a large number of Orange Lanterns turned into their residual Power Ring shaped forms with a horrified Larfleeze telling Jordan that he could not live without his Lantern. Jordan decided he needed to find Ferris before Hammond did with him deciding to journey to Las Vegas. Upon hearing the name Las Vegas, Larfleeze decided to accompany Jordan where he began enjoying the casino as well as the "all you can eat buffet" whereupon he claimed "I have arrived". But he was interrupted by the Predator Entity which was now within its new host; Abraham Pointe. In the resultant destruction, an angry Larfleeze claimed that the Predator had destroyed his buffet with the two battling. The Predator Entity easily overpowered Larfleeze and tapped into his emotions where it stated that he loved only himself with the Emotional Embodiment of Love claiming that it knew how sad Agent Orange was deep inside. Surviving the attack, Larfleeze in a weakened voice commented that he saw something when the Predator Entity attacked him and that he saw his family which he claimed were still alive. Equipment *Orange Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Orange Lantern Power Ring Trivia *The first to tap into the Orange Power of Avarice, Agent Orange is the leader of their Corps. *Larfleeze is sometimes said by other characters to look like the Muppet Gonzo. See Also *Agent Orange/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Orange_III_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/agent-orange/29-58504/ Category:Orange Lantern Corps Members Category:Hybrid Lanterns